¿Quieres oir una historia?
by Riznao
Summary: El pasatiempo de Allen es ver a Lavi,por otro lado Lavi escucha ruidos de tambores, pero no hay ningun tambor en la orden, al parecer esos tambores suenan cada vez mas fuerte cuando esta cerca de Allen YAOI LavixAllen


**Disclaimer:** D. gray man no me pertenece.

**Pareja:** LavixAllen

**Advertencias:** Meloso Fluff y cantidades exorbitantes de OCC.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**¿Quieres oir una historia?**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El ojo esmeralda empezaba su recorrido por la derecha para finalizar en la izquierda y era nuevamente llevado a la siguiente línea para continuar devorando – según la opinión de Allen – el libro que en las últimas dos horas y media no se desprendía de las manos y sobre todo del interés del pelirrojo.

El ciclo continuaba y parecía que nunca acabaría si no hasta que ya no hubiesen mas páginas que seguir devorando. En cierto momento le pareció que la forma en la cual una máquina de escribir se comporta no era muy diferente de cómo se comportaba el único ojo visible de su amigo.

La lectura nunca fue su fuerte, de hecho preferiría evitarla ya que siempre terminaba dormido y por consiguiente babeando un "preciado" legado de la humanidad así como Lavi solía describirlos. No era precisamente que odiara la lectura, de hecho había ciertas cosas que le gustaba leer, la mayoría sin embargo eran cuestiones meramente banales. Lavi se lo dijo en una ocasión, pero para ese entonces no sabia lo que la palabra banal significaba, por ello no le dio mayor importancia a aquella declaración.

Era extraño ver que alguien a quien no le gustaba la lectura, excepto aquella que estuviera anclada a simples cuentos ficticios y que le parecían entretenidos – claro que los cuentos no eran algo que precisamente tuvieran su propia sección en la grande y exageradamente abarrotada biblioteca de la orden – estuviese sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca con un libro del cual ya ni sabia porque lo había tomado de su estante y del cual ni siquiera prestó atención cual era su título. Las primeras dos líneas parecían hablar acerca de un épico romance escrito por un tal Shake. No estaba seguro, estaba en francés y sinceramente no le interesaba. De las primeras dos líneas solo había entendido una o dos palabras con el poco francés que en su vida había aprendido por la necesidad de comunicarse en sus viajes.

Sabía que siempre se aburría al leer, por eso dejó a un lado el libro y recurrió a su siempre eterno pasatiempo…

– Ne Allen ¿Acaso soy tan interesante? – inconscientemente sus ojos se posaban cada vez que podían en Lavi, no sabia desde cuando comenzó aquel pasatiempo – si es que en realidad podía llamársele pasatiempo a simplemente observar a otra persona – después de todo si alguien hubiese seguido a Allen Walker un día cualquiera, podía dar fe que este parecía no hacer más que observar al pelirrojo, aunque decir que su observación mas bien tocaba fronteras del acosamiento no sería tan inexacto.

– Sé que soy guapo, pero dame un respiro, te la has pasado viéndome las ultimas dos horas y media – la última declaración del pelirrojo que todavía seguía con la mirada firmemente pegada a las hojas del libro – que en la opinión de Allen era exageradamente grueso – le hizo ruborizarse y bajar su mirada al suyo que yacía olvidado en la mesa y que estaba abierto en la pagina número cinco.

– Me aburro – con fingida acusación le pareció que su defensa no era la mejor en la cual podía haber pensado en el momento, desvió su vista hacia un lado, topándose con los grandes estantes repletos de libros de los cuales mas de la mitad ya habían sido devorados por el aprendiz de Bookman.

– ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto Allen? – Lavi había preguntado aquello con un tono meloso y juguetón mientras una sonrisa suave pero ladina surcaba su rostro al hacerlo.

_¡Rayos! _Pensó Allen, ¿Cómo es que cada una de las palabras que salían de la muy tentadora boca de Lavi parecían siempre envolverlo en una nube donde todo era color rosa, habían unicornios, princesas de cabello blanco corto y con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que eran rescatados por un príncipe pelirrojo y con un parche en su ojo derecho?

Allen sabía que hacía tiempo se había perdido por el chico pelirrojo y últimamente estaba cayendo muy, muy al fondo.

Lavi parecía que no era consiente del peso que le ponía al pobre chico de quince años al hacer comentarios tan inocentes pero con un leve deje de picardía.

Era muy sabido que a Lavi le gustaba flirtear con mujeres – cualquiera lo sabia, para el muy pesar de Allen – toda mujer la cual para el pelirrojo era una belleza, desataba en él su tan distinguido "Strike". Y Allen no podía creerse a si mismo que poco a poco estaba cayendo en un red muy tentadora pero peligrosa en donde el objeto de sus deseos se encontraba en el centro y donde parecía que nunca podría salir sin el placer de antes haber disfrutado de aquel objeto que tanto le ocasionaba noches de desvelo y algunas acusaciones de acosamiento.

Mientras Allen seguía pensando en algún comentario lo suficientemente inteligente Lavi miraba al chico al que alguna vez Hevlaska había descrito como el "Destructor del Tiempo", le parecía increíble que un niño de tan solo quince años tuviera tal peso sobre sus hombros, en ocasiones el discípulo de Bookman pensaba que la vida era demasiado injusta como para hacer que un chiquillo – porque eso era lo que Allen era, un chiquillo que había crecido antes de tiempo por razones injustas – se enfrentara día a día a la muerte. Sin embargo este era el camino que Allen y el habían elegido ¿no?, Allen por una causa mas noble que la de el por supuesto.

Lavi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y solo hasta que el niño bonito de enfrente le hablo, pareció encontrarse de nuevo en el presente.

– Lavi. Tierra a Lavi ¿Hay alguien allí? – Allen movía su mano de izquierda a derecha frente a Lavi para llamar su atención, lo que Allen no sabia era que el pelirrojo ya había salido de sus pensamientos y solo le miraba entretenido con su siempre eterna sonrisa.

– Oye Allen ¿estas aburrido verdad? – hacía dos meses desde la repentina aparición de los Noah y de su inesperado pero placentero encuentro con el niño de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve, y desde entonces, Lavi había comenzado a ver todo de forma un tanto diferente, por Allen.

Mucho antes, Lavi hubiera estado tan absorto con su papel como aprendiz de Bookman que la idea de prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba de otra manera que no fuera como simples acontecimientos de los cuales había y tenía que transcribir para la historia misma era tan bizarra como imposible, sin mencionar que el lema de los Bookman, aquel que hacía que su piel se erizara y que hacia de su cabeza un campo de batalla entre él y el Bookman dentro de sí, nunca hubiera sido contemplado por él de la forma en que últimamente lo estaba haciendo. Por Allen.

–"Un Bookman no tiene necesidad de un corazón"–

El viejo panda se lo repetía constantemente y el mismo se lo recalcaba cada vez que veía cabellos blancos pasar por la esquina, o cada vez que escuchaba la incesante e interminable lista de alimentos a los cuales el pobre Jerry estaba tan acostumbrado a preparar mañana, tarde y noche. A pesar de los continuos recordatorios el ya no estaba tan seguro que un Bookman no tuviese corazón. Ya que al parecer dentro de él se daban señales continuas que algo había allá adentro de su caja toráxica. Lo sabia porque siempre que escuchaba sutiles y en ocasiones muy fuertes sonidos como los de un tambor, no venían de ninguna de las habitaciones de la orden, el lo sabia, después de todo cierto día se dedico a revisar la mayoría de las habitaciones a las cuales tuviera acceso para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. No era sino hasta hace poco que se había dado cuenta que el sonido venia de entre su caja toráxica y que posiblemente era ese órgano que Bookman le dijo era carente de el.

Lenalee, Komui y todos los de la orden no eran molestias como Kanda los describía, pero tampoco eran familia así como la amable Lenalee siempre los calificaba, talvez aquellas personas con las que estaría siempre dispuesto a luchar – si bien fuera por ser su obligación o por su reciente descubrimiento de que aquello era una simple excusa – eran compañeros a los cuales ya no solo les veía como simples personajes de otro capitulo de la historia. Allen Walker hizo que el registro numero 49 fuera de los más difíciles con su carita inocente y su sonrisa brillante que parecía llegar hasta el más oscuro de los corazones. Tenía pruebas, él era la primera; al dejar a un lado al Bookman para concentrarse en ese órgano en su pecho que parecía tomar mas vida cada vez que miraba, oía, y tocaba a Allen Walker. Era solo cuando estaba cerca del albino que aquellos sonidos parecidos a los de un tambor retumbaban cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos, en ocasiones incluso llegaba a pensar que el mismo Allen era capaz de oírlos.

Deteniéndose en su tren de pensamientos, Lavi reparó que talvez, él era en realidad la segunda prueba de cómo Allen podía llegar a suavizar el corazón de las personas y la fría actitud de estas. Después de todo, la primera prueba tenía una arruga siempre sobre su rostro y una katana que era utilizada indiscriminadamente para atravesar cualquier ser viviente que ocasionara molestias a su dueño. Kanda Yuu había cambiado su actitud de no-me-importas-muérete-gusano a una mas aceptable como era la de agredir al chico en cuestión con amenazas de muerte denotando cierta atención al chico en cuestión, incluso el 'muy' cariñoso apodo que le había dado era prueba contundente de que Kanda parecía tenerle cierta consideración a este. Yuu nunca hacia eso, Yuu nunca llamaba a alguien de otra manera que no fuera un "hey tu" o un "oye", Yuu nunca se había interesado en otra persona lo suficiente como para molestarse en ponerle un sobrenombre, Yuu nunca había hecho eso con nadie y en parte aquello le molestaba, de lo que no estaba seguro es de el porque.

–Lavi, todavía tienes que hacer un informe ¿no?, creo que siempre termino distrayéndote. Lo siento – la expresión de inconformidad del niño bonito, le hizo querer abrazarlo diciéndole que no le importaba y que de hecho le gustaba que le interrumpiera si eso hacia que toda su atención se centrara en él. Lavi estaba seguro aquello de "no tener corazón" era una frase que parecía extinguirse conforme pasaba mas tiempo con Allen.

–No importa además ya me duelen los ojos ¿sabes? – Allen miraba a Lavi mientras este estiraba sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, hiciera lo que hiciera el pelirrojo siempre hacia que todos sus sentidos se concentraran en él.

Lavi por otro lado estaba impaciente, habían pasado ya dos meses desde que conoció al chico, y desde que le dirigió la primera palabra no pudo evitar enamorarse del par de ojos azules del "Destructor del tiempo", la espera y la angustia de aquel órgano que a cada momento le recalcaba que no estaba muerto no era del todo complaciente pero tampoco le gustaba, así que decidió después de dos meses, tres días, cuatro horas y – al juzgar por los rayos del sol que empezaban a aminorarse por la ventana de la biblioteca – 45 minutos, decidió hacer el primer movimiento que por meses había estado indeciso en hacer.

¿Pero como hacer para que un cabezota como Allen entendiera?, porque a pesar de lo mucho que a Lavi le gustara el chico al otro lado de la mesa, no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarle tan directamente, después de todo le gustaba la relación con Allen, aun cuando fueran compañeros, amigos, familia – pese a no querer aceptar del todo la forma en como Lenalee veía a todos los de la orden, pensó que talvez podía hacer esa excepción con Yuu, Lenalee y Allen… por sobre todo Allen – Enfrentar a Allen dejaría al chico muy confundido y posiblemente aquello acabara el fuerte lazo que para en esos momentos tenía con el muchacho, enfrentarlo a discreción, posiblemente le diera oportunidad de saber como Allen le veía, y después de ello tomar un comportamiento mas directo con él, o bien retroceder, aunque sinceramente esperaba un incentivo para poder hacer algo al respecto, retroceder haría que el tambor casi no sonara allá dentro de su pecho, pero haría que Allen se quedara a su lado, siendo compañeros, amigos, familia y mejores amigos.

– Oye Allen… ¿quieres escuchar una historia? – preguntó mirando fijamente al chico que tenia enfrente, su semblante cambió rápidamente a uno serio, si se hubiese visto a si mismo frente a un espejo se hubiese sorprendido de su propia facción. Allen pareció pensar lo mismo. Lavi, quien normalmente era una melodiosa voz con una risa siempre contagiosa, había cambiado aquel aire a uno de seriedad tanto que a Allen le pareció hasta un poco tenebroso.

– ¿Una historia dices? – Allen se acomodó en su silla, dando a entender que se estaba preparando para cualquier historia que los labios de Lavi comenzaran a articular. – ¿Qué clase de historia, Lavi? – Allen le miraba atento, no era todos los días que el pelirrojo dejara un libro para entretenerse a contar historias a otra persona, claro, esto variaba si era necesario hablar para la orden.

– Se trata de un chico y…. – se detuvo unos momentos para pensar bien lo que diría a continuación, se debatió entre decir "otro chico" o poner el común "érase una vez un chico y una chica". Después de mirar el techo por unos momentos con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza se decidió a abrir la boca nuevamente, tras la mirada atenta de Allen – Eran un niño y una niña – enfrentarle a discreción, ese era su plan ¿no?, solo esperaba que el cabezota Walker pudiera con las implicaciones que daría en su nada original y poca ficticia historia.

– ¿Como se llamaba el niño? – preguntó Allen al notar nuevamente el mutismo de Lavi por más de unos cuantos segundos.

–El niño se llamaba….Lav…La… – Allen le miraba confuso por su incontrolable tartamudeo.

Era como si Lavi no supiese de lo que estuviera hablando o bien estuviese inventando una historia. Allen no sabía lo muy acertado que era su pensamiento. – Su nombre era….Dikk – completó Lavi, justo cuando veía como los labios, esos tentadores, lindos, rosados y carnosos labios de Allen se abrían para al parecer preguntar ¿Cómo se llamaba la niña? decidió darle su respuesta – La niña se llamaba Alice – con ello hizo a Allen cerrar su boca y decidió continuar con su historia.

– Muy bien ahora…. – Allen cerró y abrió sus ojos esperando que Lavi continuara. El gesto de Allen hizo que Lavi estuviera cerca de abalanzársele y abrazarle hasta la muerte. Aquello estaba resultando imposible, la historia nunca continuaría si Allen le miraba tan atento y si el contemplaba cualquier movimiento de Allen como una excusa para babear ante ello, decidió contar su historia sin distracciones y se dedicó a pensar en el posible final que tendría todo aquello – El chico, Dikk, había recorrido todo el mundo, el quería ser un…– se detuvo unos momentos pensando en su historia y tratando de inventar algo parecido a la realidad pero no tan similar como para que se captara al primer momento – un gran historiador – _perfecto Lavi, ¡sumamente original! _Se reprochó a sí mismo – El chico miraba el mundo como un gran cuento, una historia que en un futuro muy lejano terminaría, la gente de ese mundo eran meros personajes y no semejantes a el – _no mires a Allen, no lo mires o nunca terminas tu historia – _Un día conoció a Alice, y ese personaje, no era tan ordinario como pensaba que todos debían de ser, Alice no seguía el papel que se suponía debía de seguir, Alice no se conformaba con solo actuar según el papel que se le había asignado, es por ello que llamó la atención de Lav…digo Dikk – se permitió unos segundos para ver a Allen quien le seguía mirando con atención, notó que algo en esa mirada había cambiado ¿Acaso Allen estaba leyendo entre líneas?

– Dikk se enamoró de la forma tan libre en la que All…Alice vivía, le encantaba estar junto a el… ¡ella¡ Junto a ella! – _Esto se esta poniendo difícil…_un pequeño ruido muy parecido al sonido de la risa llegó sus oídos, era Allen quien tenia su mano sobre su boca evitando reírse, aunque muy difícilmente lo estaba logrando

–Lavi…– el susodicho miró a Allen con una expresión derrotada

¿Podía ser que Allen ya lo supiera? ¿Las implicaciones silenciosas que paradójicamente gritaban tan fuerte por que Allen les oyera? Allen…. ¿Qué estaba pensando el chico que en esos momentos le miraba de una manera tierna y amorosa?

– Me gusta tu historia…– Allen le sonrió, sus labios se curvaban tan hermosamente hacia arriba tanto que a Lavi le pareció que el brillo de su sonrisa podía combatir con el mismo brillo del sol. _¿Bien Lavi desde cuando te hiciste poeta, o peor aun desde cuando eres tan sentimentalista? _Con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas Lavi apenas y podía articular palabras _¿__Qué debo hacer?... ¿Qué debo hacer?_ ¿Continuar la historia? Pero ¿Cómo? la poca imaginación se le había acabado ya tiempo y era posible que para ese entonces Allen ya supiera levemente el contexto y la dirección de la historia. Fue entonces cuando una bombilla sobre la cabeza de Lavi se iluminó. ¡Una idea!, tenia una idea de cómo terminar la historia y saber si Allen entendía el porque de la historia misma. – Allen ¿Quieres terminar la historia? – Lavi desvió la mirada, sentía que su cara ardía de vergüenza, no quería que Allen viera la incerteza en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué te parece esto….? – La voz de Allen se escuchaba demasiado cerca, levantó su cabeza y notó que de hecho tenía a Allen frente a él, a unos cuantos centímetros ¿O eran milímetros?, no lo sabia, no se había dado cuenta en que momento Allen dejó la silla y se levantó para ponerse frente a él. No estaba respirando _Carajo Lavi ¡respira!...vamos tu puedes, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, eso es… ¡Rayos! ¡Esta tan cerca! _

Pobre Lavi todo pensamiento remotamente coherente había abandonado lugar en su cabeza en ese momento, y justo cuando creyó que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, escuchó el molesto pero en cierta manera reconfortante sonido que le recordaba que como Bookman, talvez sería el primero en la historia de tener un corazón –"¿Q-qué me p-parece qué? – la cabeza de Lavi parecía no tener separación distinguida entre su cara y su cabello, ambos eran tan rojos, que bien podían haber competido con el color de un tomate.

– Y vivieron felices para siempre….– Allen se estaba acercando demasiado.

Podía sentir su respiración sobre su cara.

Sus narices se estaban tocando.

Lavi lo aseguraría en los próximos años de su vida hasta que esta se extinguiera, coros de Ángeles cantaban mientras campanas ensordecedoras llenaban sus oídos y una luz cegadora le envolvió, lo que Lavi no sabia era que esos Ángeles era el sonido de sus labios uniéndose con los de Allen, no sabia que las campanas anteriormente eran los tambores que el juraba escuchaba a cada momento en su pecho, y la luz cegadora no era si no la mirada tierna de Allen y sus labios dándole la mas hermosa sonrisa que alguna vez había visto

–Y vivieron felices para siempre – La frase salió temblorosa muy para el pesar de Lavi – Me gusta – Lavi sonrió y después el pelirrojo aprendiz de Bookman – el nombre numero 49, que había violado toda ley natural de los Bookman al tener un corazón que sonaba como campanas – se inclinó para sellar nuevamente los labios con los de su compañero, amigo, familia, mejor amigo y ahora se atrevería a decir amante.

–Y vivieron felices para siempre –

¿Qué tan cierto llegaría aquello a ser?, no lo sabían, no les importaba, solo querían vivir la parte de la historia que les correspondía y tenerse mutuamente.

_Lavi es un aprendiz de Bookman, que desafió las leyes naturales al tener un corazón…_

_Allen es un exorcista que desea ser un destructor que también pueda salvar vidas…_

_Lavi y Allen violaron el personaje del papel que se les dio para la obra…ambos no desearían que fuera de otra manera…_

_

* * *

_- Fin -

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
